phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Monster from the Id
After losing a gift that Jeremy made for her, Candace is determined to recreate it before Jeremy realizes it’s missing. Unfortunately, Candace can’t remember what it looks like, so she enlists Phineas and Ferb to use their mind machine to enter into her subconscious and recapture the memory. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz’s evil plan is to use his Underwear-Inator to take over the Tri-State Area, since everyone's greatest fear is being caught in public in their underwear. Read the full summary... Candace's mind Drain Unclogger.jpg Jeremy in the bus.jpg Candace cellphone in mosnter from the Id.jpg Maybe is a tiara.jpg Maybe is a bracelet.jpg Almost reaches it.jpg The city dumps water on the sewers.jpg Everybody celebrates.jpg Phineas and Ferb will help.jpg Phineas and ferb in Baljeet's mind.jpg Candace can't remember.jpg Baljeet talking on his mind.jpg Irving talking about the color magenta.jpg Mind.jpg Why is that dweeb going.jpg Psy_camp.png|Baljeets flashbach to Psychology Camp About to enter Candace's mind.JPG monster from the id.jpg|Phineas, Ferb, Candace and Baljeet arrive at Candace's mind Take off your shoes.JPG Candace Worried.jpg Monster_from_the_Id!.jpg Screen_Shot_2012-02-04_at_7.25.48_PM.png Candace starting to remember what the object Jeremy dropped was.jpg Candace suprised to see Jeremy.jpg Candace is happy to see Jeremy.jpg Jeremy explains how he got there.jpg I found the memory.jpg That's my drain unclogger.jpg It is the id.jpg Id.jpg The Id with Clubby Momo.jpg Running away from the id.jpg Just about to be hit by the ducky momo club.jpg Candace and jeremy see the ducky momo club coming at them.jpg Candace and jeremy move out of the way of thr ducky momo club.jpg Why Lavender.jpg Trying to survive the Id Monster.jpg Contraptions.jpg Baljeet trying to destroy the machine.jpg Keep running.jpg Gretchen is out, peace!.jpg I'm so weird and complicated.jpg Fireside Girls survived the Id.jpg Coming back from Candace's brain.jpg Candace relizing that they went through a lot of trouble to get the drain unclogger.jpg Jeremy with his gift for candace in his hand.jpg Here's your real gift.jpg PresentsforCandace.jpg Candace taking jeremy's gift for her.jpg Candace with the braclet.jpg Candace putting the bracelet jeremy gave her on.jpg Candace with Jeremy's present.jpg Candace thanks jeremy for the bracelet.jpg BufordandCandaceMonster.jpg "Deep Into Your Mind" Unicorn mirror.jpg Two Candaces.jpg Candace landing in her deepest mind.jpg Going deep in your mind.png Skelletons.jpg Smashing Phineas and Ferb.jpg Jeremy Cupid Statue.jpg Freud Statue.jpg Dozens of Candaces.jpg Candace going deeper.jpg Candace flying thru her mind.png Candace flying into Linda.jpg Going Deep Into Your Mind.png Squirrels in the pants.jpg|Were you traumatized by squirrels? deep into your heart suzy.jpg|Or a little girl with curls? Suzy's dog.png Candace running away.jpg Number seven.png Talking Zebra.jpg|Does a zebra call you Kevin? Candace being teleported.jpg Was there a monster 'neath your bed.jpg|Was there a moster 'neath your bed... deep into your mind.jpg|...a fear of moldy bread... Floating Baby Head.jpg|...or just a giant floating baby head? Going deep into your mind.jpg shot6.JPG|Inside Candace's Mind Doof and Perry Perry holding contact lens.jpg Norm boxers.png Perry_in_underwear.jpg|Perry wearing a pair of underwear Interiorinador.jpg Perry's tighty-whities.jpg|Perry's tighty-whities To return to the " " episode summary, click here. }} Category: Episode galleries